


Farewell

by Cloud889



Series: Unbreakable Bond [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, s03e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Alaric was trapped inside his head forced to watch his alter-ego fight with Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Alaric wanted to scream, to rage, to do something, but he couldn’t. He was trapped inside his head, forced to watch his body trying to kill Damon.

He was able to stop his alter-ego from killing Damon once before, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to do that now. The evil being Esther created was too incensed and determined to kill Damon.

His heart broke hearing the words “we’re not friends” and broke some more hearing Damon reply. Yet, he was happy when his alter ego kept talking and proved how important their friendship was.

He cheered when Damon appeared to have the upper hand and was winning. He was glad for Damon’s sake and for his own. The nightmare was going to end and he was finally be able to die in peace.

Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation like his soul was being sucked away and he instinctively reached to Damon asking what was happening. To his utmost surprise, his words were spoken aloud. He was in control of his body again; his last moments of his life judging by what he was feeling. As Damon cradled him frantically calling his name, Alaric realized of all his previous deaths, he preferred this one; dying between Damon’s arms.

“Goodbye Damon” were his last thoughts.


End file.
